


Sentiment, Part 2

by Stargirl4Ever



Series: Sentiment, A Winter Soldier Reader Insert Story [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargirl4Ever/pseuds/Stargirl4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several months after the incident with Danger-Man, you are called in to S.H.I.E.L.D. to undertake another deadly mission. Can't be too different from the last time, right? At least last time you escaped unharmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2, finally! It's a long one guys, and I hope you like it!

You stood in front of the door marked _Director Fury_ , exactly where you had been instructed to be. Through the windows, you could see a bald man in a long leather coat and an eyepatch speaking to someone through an earpiece.

He looked at you and signed off the call. Straightening up, he called you into the spacious office.

“Director Fury?” You asked, even though you knew who the man was. He was the head of the secret organization S.H.I.E.L.D., which you still had no idea was. Last week, you had gotten a call saying that you were needed to discuss the footage you had obtained for them.

He addressed you. “As you may recall, three months ago we sent you to collect footage of a covert operation known as H.Y.D.R.A.”

“You happened to record an assassin now known to us as _The Winter Soldier_.” He picked up a remote off his desk and clicked it. A projection loop of Danger-Man walking into the room you had recorded from above was displayed on a large glass panel near the wall.

That night was well etched into your memory. You had actually fought Danger-Man, well The Winter Soldier, and you had survived. Before submitting the footage to Director Fury, you had deleted the parts where you fought him and when he let you go. And not to mention the part where he looked utterly vulnerable.

“We saw your little tussle with him.” Fury continued. You head snapped up. He put both hands on his desk, leaning forward. “I don’t know what kind of organization you think S.H.I.E.L.D. is, but _we see everything_. We have sent several of our agents to do the job that you did, but never have we seen the likes of what happened to you. No agent has returned unharmed after meeting with The Winter Soldier.”

You were silent. Was he praising you? You were still musing as to how they had found the footage you had omitted.

“You're a bit of an enigma, and because of that we need you to go in again.” He said, finally cutting to the chase.

You fought the urge to gasp. “ _What_? There is no way I can go back in there! I barely escaped, and if you saw the footage, you know that The Winter Soldier is nowhere near sane. So what makes you think that he’ll be the same when he sees me another time?” Your hands gestured to show how upset you were.

“I understand that, but the information we want you to get could potentially save humanity.” He said, enunciating every word.

_Save humanity? What?_

“Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D, Agent __________. A happy place where you take up missions without question.” He said. He turned around and looked out the window, overlooking the city. He clasped his hands behind his back before looking at you over his shoulder.

“You’ll get everything you need by tomorrow, though from what I gather, you’re highly-prepared already.” He said.

You were angry, and had questions, but you knew there was no way out of this. Director Fury was the kind of man that wouldn't take any shit from you. Never had you thought that going on what you thought would be a simple mission would get you unwillingly turned into a secret agent for a secret organization. And saving humanity?

You could potentially play a part in saving humanity.

You had to admit, it was a _little_ cool.

“Yes sir.” You said after taking a deep breath. You started to leave, but Director Fury stopped you.

“Don’t forget to pack a jacket. It’s cold where you’re going.” He called to you.

Later the next day, you received a large package with the S.H.I.E.L.D. emblem on it.

“Two days? Two, effing days?” You moaned to yourself loudly, falling on your bed and sending some papers scattering.

Two effing days indeed. In forty-eight hours time, you would be boarding a plane to Moscow, Russia. And then from Moscow, you would travel by train to some station in the middle of nowhere. From there, another S.H.I.E.L.D. agent would drive you to the outskirts of a deserted village that housed a H.Y.D.R.A. base and The Winter Soldier.

This mission would be like nothing you had ever done before. They also said that being captured probably result in horrific experimentation and possibly execution.

You did see a bit of a flipside to your mission, though. In the package that came with the mission dossier were all the spy gadgets that you could possibly need, from a miniature drone camera to a submachine gun of your own.

At the bottom of the package were several uniforms that would guard you from cold, heat, and possibly bullets. The S.H.I.E.L.D. emblem badge was on all of them, and for such a secret organization, they sure liked to put their logo on everything.

You didn’t really need any training, you realized as you pretended to shoot one of the guns. You had plenty of field training in the past, and you had met The Winter Soldier once before.

The days passed quickly and before you knew it, you were already in Moscow.

Moscow was a bustling city. The military influences of the past and present were clear on every street. The perfect country for a super-soldier assassin to be from, you thought grimly.

You had taken a crash course in basic Russian, but you had a lot of trouble deciphering the language. Thankfully, you wore your “spy glasses” as you called them, and they had the ability to translate things in real time. Like Google Glass, but infinitely more advanced.

You silently thanked Stark Industries for creating the glasses. Almost all of the spy gear you had was emblazoned with the logo.

You looked in wonder at the famous Saint Basil’s Cathedral as the taxi drove by. Too bad you were here as a secret agent, otherwise you would have gone sightseeing. You noted to yourself that if you happened to survive your mission, you’d travel more often.

The trip was easy enough, seeing as S.H.I.E.L.D. had the whole thing pre-paid and pre-planned. It was nice being able to walk onto any mode of transportation with the wave of a card.

On the train, you though back to the information you had read on The Winter Soldier and H.Y.D.R.A.

Little is known about The Winter Soldier other than he had eliminated over twenty-four important people in the last fifty years, and countless others who got in the way. Oh yeah, he doesn't age either. He’s definitely Soviet, but he has roots in H.Y.D.R.A., which is a breakaway branch of The Third Reich. Nazis and Soviet super-soldier assassins?

It all sounded like a comic book story or something.

You were the only person on your train car when it finally stopped after the 10 hour trip. You had fallen asleep, and a small beeping from your earpiece woke you up. Some information lit up the screen of your glasses. You stepped off the train with nothing but your small backpack. Your main luggage would be with the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent you were meeting.

You immediately felt the freezing air hit you. Although it wasn't snowing yet, you could see heavy clouds rolling in against the night sky, and there were patches of snow everywhere.

The “station” was nothing more than an old wooden platform with a tiny wooden box of a building that had a dying flood light on it. There was a Humvee parked nearby, and you wondered what to do. Then, the door to the small building opened and someone called you in.

You entered to see a petite woman with short red hair and a permanent resting bitch face. She didn’t wear a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform, but you recognized her face from the dossier.

“I’m Agent Romanov.” She said with a somewhat cold and rough voice. “Put the black uniform on. I find that it’s actually warmer than the white one.” She said as she tossed you the duffel bag you packed and had given to S.H.I.E.L.D. to send here. You quickly began to change.

“I heard The Winter Soldier took a _liking_ to you.” Agent Romanov said, folding her arms and leaning back.

You stopped after zipping the tight-fitting uniform and looked at her in surprise. “What?”

“He let you go. He never let’s anyone go. I have the beauty mark to prove it.” Agent Romanov said, lifting the edge of her jacket and shirt to reveal a large scar on her stomach. You decided not to ask what happened and why she got it.

You continued to put the necessary gear on. “I wouldn't exactly call it ‘a liking’.”

“I saw the footage. Did you _see_ how he touched your face?” Agent Romanov said, her voice still sounding a bit unemotional. You wondered what her caused to be like that.

You found yourself touching your cheek in the same manner that The Winter Soldier had. It _was_ out of character for a super-assassin. You removed your hand, hoping that Romanov hadn't seen you do it.

“You ready to go hotshot?” Romanov said, standing up and walking towards the door. You nodded and followed. She tossed you a flashdrive with yet another S.H.I.E.L.D. emblem on it. You stored it in one of the many pockets on your uniform.

The mission was relatively simple: infiltrate facility, collect data from CPU, exit facility, record footage the whole time. You had the odd feeling that they wanted you to come face-to-face with The Winter Soldier for more information on him and his unusual reaction to you. You wouldn't be surprised if it was true.

The Humvee bounced down a rocky terrain, no road in sight. Natasha, as she told you to call her, had gone to the H.Y.D.R.A. base before, and she knew the area well.

You mentally ran over the mission plan in your head, making sure that every detail stuck.

“We stop here.” Natasha said. “The base is half-a-mile south. If I drive any further, we’ll be detected. The base is underneath the village, but don’t let that fool you, it’s under heavy surveillance and well guarded. You know which building to use and always use night-vision goggles. Get back before it starts snowing, and make sure your mental compass is always updated.”

“Sounds good.” You said using a fake-cheery voice. If it didn’t fool yourself, it sure wouldn't fool Natasha. “I don’t feel like I’m gonna come out of this one okay.” You said quietly, about to open the door. Natasha had no idea how to respond. Comfort was not her strong suit.

“Just...be careful. These guys are the unholy love children of Nazis and KGB.” Natasha was struggling try to say something remotely positive. “If Fury is sending a newbie like you to do a mission like this, I think you have nothing to worry about. Good luck.”

You nodded and slipped out of the car. The Humvee left, and you were alone in the dark. The contrasting moon gave off little light, and you turned your glasses to night-vision and used the compass feature to make sure you were going in the right direction.


	2. Chapter 2

The trek to the village was relatively short and easy, and you crouched behind a hill to look over the seemingly abandoned area. Using a heat signature application, you were able to see where the hidden guards were, and you planned the best way to get to the small house that would be your ticket into the underground facility.

Just in case, you put a small stun-dart shooter in an easily-accessed pocket of your utility belt. The other not-so-subtle options would be one of the several handguns on you, or even the submachine gun strapped on your back. Those were definitely last resort, the gun being more for show than function in your case.

You ran silently to the small house, slipping inside easily. The entrance you were about to use had been sealed off by metal plating and was no longer guarded. It was child’s play to use a laser to cut a hole large enough for you to slide in and infiltrate the facility.

You did just that.

Now inside the facility, you were in the middle of a brightly-lit hallway with no doors. Both ends of the hallway curved to different halls. You knew what way you needed to take, and you began to silently jog to the left end of the hall.

When you heard the sound of booted footsteps coming from the opposite direction, you searched for a place to hide. You saw a large door that reminded you of the doors that a hospital would have. It was one of many, but it happened to be the closest.

Would you risk it and duck inside, _if_ it happened to be unlocked? There was no other place to conceal yourself, and the sound of footsteps were approaching nearer by the second. Having no choice, you opened the door and entered. You figured that whoever was wearing boots wouldn't go in the room, but would continue patrolling the hallways.

You turned around to see a person that made the idea of taking out the guards sound like a walk in the park. You let out a tiny gasp, immediately regretting the small sound you made.

_The Winter Soldier._

Your blood ran cold, and you pressed your back tightly against the door. A shiver spread through your body, and you knew it wasn't because of the cold of the door. Of all the rooms you could have picked...

The Winter Soldier was sitting on a metal exam table, shirtless. You could see that the skin that met his metal arm was horribly scarred, and he had other scars on his incredibly muscular body.

In any other circumstance, you would have probably admired how fit he was, but fear was your predominant emotion, and your mind was racing at a thousand miles per hour.

He turned his head to you and you saw the familiar look of confusion cross his face. You would never admit it to anybody, but you had watched the footage of that exact expression over and over on your computer. You never thought that you would see it in person again.

“I know you.” He said. “I was going to kill you. But I didn’t.”

You remained still, watching him for sudden movements. You knew that S.H.I.E.L.D. was probably watching him through your glasses right now.

“I know you.” The Winter Soldier repeated. He didn’t seem to ready to make any moves against you, but you knew how unstable he was.

He stood up slowly, your fight-or-flight instincts kicking in, but you didn’t move.

“I didn’t want to hurt you... How do I remember this? I didn’t remember this...” His voice broke into a gravelly whisper. He looked like he was in a lot of pain.

He walked a little closer, and your hand slowly slipped down to the pocket that held stun dart shooter. 

“Your my type? I have a type?” He started, like he was talking to himself. “ _Type of girl_? _What the hell is a type_?”

His look of bewilderment probably matched yours. The level of fear you felt before dropped. You couldn't help but speak.

“ _What_?” You said. You were his type?

“U menya net blyad' ponyatiya.” He said in a louder voice. The words translated across your glasses, " _I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA_ ". If this were under any other circumstance, you might have smiled.

He put both of his hands on the door on either side of you. You had almost forgotten how tall he was.

“ _How do I remember this_?” He said in a strained voice. He hit the door with his left (and metal) palm. It left a small dent. You had no answers for him.

He pressed his forehead against yours, his eyes tightly closed. You wondered what the guys back at S.H.I.E.L.D. were thinking, watching the real time footage of The Winter Soldier being so close to you.

You suddenly realized that although being in the same room alone with The Winter Soldier was a bad idea enough as it is, the medical looking room would surely have cameras in it. You began to push against The Winter Soldier, but he would have none of it.

Still keeping his head close, he grabbed you by the shoulders tightly and slammed you against the door in the same way he had when you had met him in the high-rise building.

The Winter Soldier moved his hands up your shoulders and up your neck to the sides of your face. He pulled the glasses off your face and threw them against the ground with such a force that the “unbreakable glass” shattered violently. Your breathing was unsteady.

You bit your tongue in nervousness. Those were your eyes and ears with S.H.I.E.L.D. You didn’t have floor plans of the facility anywhere but in your memory now. You’d have to do it the old-fashioned way and use your head.

All previous thoughts were wiped from your mind when he suddenly grabbed your chin and pulled your face up to his.

He growled at you. “ _Why are you here_?” Your eyes widened. Unstable Danger-Man, here we go.

That’s right, _“The asset has the ability to take out any and every threat to our cause.”_ You recalled the older-looking man saying when you first saw The Winter Soldier.

You slowly retrieved the stun dart shooter and readied it, hiding it in your palm.

The Winter Soldier abruptly pressed his lips to yours, roughly kissing you in an inexperienced manner. For a second, your mind went utterly blank, and anywhere that your skin touched his felt aglow, but then your senses kicked in and you released a stun dart directly into his bare chest.

He let you go, but he didn’t fall like you had expected him to. He was still for a brief moment, but then looked up at you with hardened eyes. Oh yeah, he’s superhuman, remember? The machine gun pressing into your back might have been an option, but The Winter Soldier would be too fast.

 _Shit_.

He lunged forward, but you were semi-prepared for it. You dodged him and slid on the ground past him. He ran at you and you tried to jump away, but he caught your arm and twisted it behind you. You were flung onto the metal examination table he had been sitting on earlier, sending an array of medical tools all over the floor.

You used all the force of your legs to shove him back, allowing you to right yourself to standing on the table. The Winter Soldier tilted his head back to watch you before moving to grab your legs. You jumped over his head, pushing off his shoulders to flip behind him.

He turned around at lightning speed, but before he could do anything, the door to the room swung open, revealing three heavily armed guards with machine guns and the older-looking man from the high-rise building. Both you and The Winter Soldier turned to look at them.

Acting on a split-second decision, you ran towards one of the guards and shoved your palm onto his nose, breaking it and sending him falling backwards. You kicked one of the other guards down from behind his kneecaps and you began running, ignoring the sound of machine gun bullets flying past you.

“Don’t shoot! _Halt_! Subdue the asset first! He’s chasing her!” The older-looking man yelled. Sure enough, you looked behind yourself to see The Winter Soldier running after you and catching up. It was like that car chase scene from _Jurassic Park_. Several more guards were also running in your general direction.

You reached into a holster to get a grappling hook gun, and you pointed it upward several feet ahead of you and shot it, the hook breaking through the ceiling panels and entering the air duct system.

You felt the strong cord of the grappling system jerk you up quickly (it hurt a lot more than it looked in the movies) and you tried to climb as fast as you could into the space above the ceiling panels.

The Winter Soldier jumped powerfully, grabbing you by the waist and breaking the grappling pulley system by yanking you down. You landed on the floor with The Winter Soldier’s full weight accidentally on your left arm. You heard a snap and you growled in pain and frustration. The Winter Soldier held you tightly against his body, his motivation unclear.

All of the guards descended on the two of you at once, trying to drag The Winter Soldier off of you. The older-looking man stabbed a syringe needle into The Winter Soldier’s neck, instantly knocking him out. One of the soldiers restrained you, and you grit your teeth in pain.

The older-looking man gazed at you with an expression of dislike. “You've got a lot of explaining to do.” You looked at him with the most ferocious expression you could muster. “Sedate her.” He said, snapping his fingers and pointing at you.

Your expression faltered. Another soldier held a syringe and jabbed it into your shoulder through your uniform. You felt a moment of stinging, and then everything went cold and black.

You had been caught, and nothing in your life could have prepared you for this.


End file.
